The Little TOM
The Little Tom is Thomas O'Malley's movie spoof and fourth christmas movie spoof of The Little Drummer Boy. It appeared on Youtube on December 2, 2014. ''Cast: *Aaron - Tom Cat Jr. (Tom & Jerry Kids)'' *''Baba - Brain (Inspector Gadget)'' *''Samson - Totoro (My Neighbor Totoro)'' *''Joshua - Minilla (Son of Godzilla)'' *''Ben Haramed - Captain Hook (Peter Pan)'' *''Ali - Mr. Smee (Peter Pan)'' *''The Three Kings - Zeus (Hercules), Chief Powhatan (Pocahontas) and King Triton (The Little Mermaid)'' *''Mary - Cinderella'' *''Saint Joseph - Prince Charming (Cinderella)'' *''Aaron's Parents - Aladdin and Jasmine (Aladdin)'' ''Chapters: #The Little TOM part 1 - Introduction/Captured'' #''The Little TOM part 2 - "When the Goose is Hanging High"'' #''The Little TOM part 3 - How Tom Cat Jr. Hated Humanity'' #''The Little TOM part 4 - Captain Hook's Show/"Why Can't the Animals Smile"'' #''The Little TOM part 5 - Captain Hook sells Baloo/Tom Cat is Finally Free'' #''The Little TOM part 6 - Following the Stars/"One Star in the Night"'' #''The Little TOM part 7 - Tom Cat's Gift of Love/Finale'' #''The Little TOM part 8 - End Credits'' ''Movie Used: *The Little Drummer Boy (1968)'' *The Little Jungle Boy (2014) ''Clips from Movies Used: *The Jungle Book (1967)'' *''The Jungle Book 2 (2003)'' *Son Of Godzilla (1964) *My Neighbor Totoro'' (1988)'' *''Peter Pan (1953)'' *''Return to Neverland (2002)'' *''Aladdin (1992)'' *''The Return of Jafar (1994)'' *''Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996)'' *Aladdin 1 1/2 (2001) *''Aladdin: The Series (1994)'' *''Cinderella (1950)'' *''Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2002)'' *''Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time (2007)'' *''Hercules (1997)'' *Hercules 1 1/2 (2005) *''Pocahontas (1995)'' *''Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World (1998)'' *Pocahontas 1 1/2 (2003) *''The Little Mermaid (1989)'' *''The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000)'' *The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning (2002) *The Little Mermaid 1 1/2 (2004) *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)'' *The Hunchback Of Notre Dame 1 1/2 (2005) *''Wreck-It Ralph (2012)'' *Inspector Gadget (1983) *''Muppets Most Wanted (2014)'' *''Mary Poppins (1964)'' *''Brother Bear (2003)'' *''Brother Bear 2 (2006)'' *Brother Bear 1 1/2 (2008) *''The Secret of NIMH (1982)'' *''Charlotte's Web (1973)'' *''The Powerpuff Girls (1998)'' *''Frozen (2013)'' *''Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002)'' *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)'' *Tom and Jerry Kids (1990-1993) ''Voices: *Ted Eccles'' *''Jose Ferrer'' *''Paul Frees'' *''June Foray'' *''Greer Garson'' *''Bruce Reitherman'' *''Chris Sanders'' *''Phil Harris'' *''Hans Conried'' *''Bill Thompson'' *''Corey Burton'' *''Jeff Bennett'' *''Scoot Weinger'' ''Special Thanks: *Walt Disney'' *''The Vienna Boys Choir'' *''Stephen Druschke Films'' *''CoolZDane'' ''Dedicated To: *Jules Bass'' *''Arthur Rankin Jr.'' ''Trivia: *This is the fourth Christmas spoof of Nikkdisneylover8390. The first three beings Hello Kitty the Red-Nosed Cat, Taran Claus is Comin' to Town and Kermit the Frog (aka Frosty the Snowman).'' *''This is the fifth Christmas spoof on the computer. The first four beings Fievel the Red-Nosed Mouse, Taran Claus is Comin' to Town, Kermit the Frog (aka Frosty the Snowman) and The Polar Express (with Elephants).'' Category:Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Tom Cat Boy Category:Thomas O'Malley Production